Vildred
|MaxStat = }} A paragon of righteousness and principle, a reliable companion of Ras's. __TOC__ Hero Background Due to his humorous style of speaking, many mistake Vildred as being light-hearted, but he has a serious side that leads him to stubbornly push ahead with what he thinks is right. Connections |} Skills x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} '' Vildred gains increased Attack for 2 turns and attacks all enemies one more time when an enemy is defeated by Sweep or Blade Ascent. ( ) Vildred gains increased Attack for 2 turns and attacks all enemies one more time when an enemy is defeated by Sweep or Blade Ascent. Vildred's Combat Readiness increases by when an enemy is defeated. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt by additional skill ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt by additional skill ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +5% damage dealt by additional skill ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +5% damage dealt by additional skill ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% damage dealt by additional skill ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} |} Specialty : Legendary Gladiator :Under his sword, every ill will is brought to light. :Dispatch Mission: Clue Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Vildred *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List The best speed farmer in the game once he is properly geared. His kit revolves around kill resets and is also a very strong PvP unit in cleave teams. For boss hunts, he excels in both Banshee and Azimanak. His AoE helps with the mobs and getting kill resets means he deals more damage over time. His S1 also hits 2 random enemies. His passive S2 grants him an extra AoE attack + attack buff when he kills someone. S3 -> Activate Passive -> S1 -> Activate Passive. In PvP, he does well in a cleave team with a CR booster. When soul burned, it does a lot of damage. He is a bit squishy if you forgot defensive stats, so keep that in mind. Recommended Artifacts General : Dust Devil (extra damage): Those extra procs really help with killing enemies for resets. : Wind Rider (stealth + damage): Improves his damage when he is able to keep killing enemies. Arena & Guild Wars : Portrait of the Saviors : Elyha's Knife Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Wind Rider : Portrait of the Saviors Recommended Set :Speedy: / :Damage: / :Damage2: / :Critical: / / Substats Priority Speed > Attack(%) > Critical Hit Chance Labryrinth Camping :Belief :Honor Sprite Portrait Category:Increase Attack Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Ezeran Royal Castle